Gizsnek
''The last surviving member of his tribe, Gizsnek is a pragmatic bounty hunter. Although he kills for profit, the goblin mercenary is careful to avoid drawing the attention of the authorities. '' ''History '' The loose congregation of goblinoids that formed Giznek's tribe originates from within Londorwin Forest. After the rise of the Pale King in year 998, they were displaced, traveling northwards into the Kingdom of Egron. As they traveled, they scavenged and raided the few isolated farmsteads that they crossed paths with. However, the tribe's chieftain was more cunning than most. By carefully timing their raids, they blended into the background of the larger conflict, escaping the Egronian Military's notice. By year 1005, however, the chieftain had grown old and feeble and the tribe too numerous. In order to sustain themselves, his replacement raided both more frequently and more aggressively. This uptick in activity quickly drew the ire of the Egronian Military, a detachment of whom summarily wiped out the ravenous pests. The lone survivor of this raid was a child who'd hidden within the branches of a tree, scarcely more than a few years old, known to his fellows as Gizsnek. Goblin children are self-sufficient from an early age, and so the orphaned Gizsnek was able to survive. Consuming the corpses of his kin, the precocious parasite soon moved on towards crude traps, subsisting off of the small game that got caught in his snares as he traveled away from human settlements. After a few years of this primitive, hunter-gatherer lifestyle, the young goblin encountered a hermit, holed up in a cave in the woods. Having well-learned the strength of the taller races, Gizsnek sought to appease the disheveled recluse, leaving offerings of food for it to consume. Eventually, this blossomed into a friendship, of sorts. Deprived of companionship, the aging hermit began to speak to the goblin, beginning the slow, laborious task of teaching it to speak Egronian Common, so that they could properly converse. Gizsnek picked the language up with ease, learning more about human civilization all the while. Eventually, however, the goblin decided that the time had come, and left the quiet little grove. There was only so much satisfaction to be had from raw rabbit and river water, and the little goblin had bigger plans in store. Having spotted an aging wanted poster that bore the hermit's face, Gizsnek decapitated him in his sleep, delivering the hermit's severed head to the authorities for the reward. Thus, the repulsive little murderer's career as a professional bounty hunter began. Appearance Standing at the height of 3'1", Gizsnek resembles in many ways the typical goblin. His repulsive complexion is mottled and warty, a fetid green that shifts to blend into his surroundings. His comically oversized head looms atop a scrawny, wiry frame, and his crimson, beady eyes constantly flit towards his surroundings. His mouth is filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth, capable of easily ripping into raw flesh. Whilst within more civilized areas, the goblinoid oft covers himself with a cloak, to avoid drawing the ire of those around him. His leather armor is scuffed and worn, and his machetes are nicked and notched from years of heavy use. The crossbow slung across his back barely holds itself together, the wooden stock rotting, the twine worn and ragged, and much of his other equipment is in a similar state of disarray. (WIP)